


Black Velvet

by orphan_account



Category: Palaye Royale (Band), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Blurb, Blushing, Boys in dresses, Crushes, Cutesy, Feels, Fluff, Flustered, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I think Dom and Remi would be super cute together so I wrote this little story.
Relationships: Yungblud| Dominic Harrison/ Remington Leith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Black Velvet

"Here try this on," Remington spoke as he threw a black velvet dress over the dressing room door today he was out looking for new tour oufits with Dominic.

Yungblud and Palaye Royale would be doing a joint tour over the summer and the boys needed to update their wardrobes.

Dom sliped the dress over his head and ajusted it before walking out of the dressing room so Remi could see how it looked.

"What so ya think,"Dom asked as he supn around in the dress giving the other a full view of the garment.

Remi's eyes grew wide he had to keep himself from drooling.

_Damm he looks so fucking hot,Remi throught to himself._

"So do ya like it,"Dom questioned.

"Yes it looks great on you lets buy it," the dark haired man said with a blush.

Dom grined and wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously causing the older man to hide his face in embarrassment.

For some reason Dom was the only one who had the power to make him all flustred and blushy.

Honestly Remi liked how Dom made him feel, when ever he was around the other felt he like he was somone speical deserving of adoration.

Oh how he wanted to give Dom the world if they were together everything would be alright just imagining their life together made his stomach turn.

Remi just wished that he had enough courage to tell Dom his true feelings......


End file.
